Snoggletog Miracle
by Shiyori-xx
Summary: This is a story about Gobber and his Snoggletog miracle C:(My friend wrote this so I'm posting it on here cause she wanted me to (: )


A snow flake slowly descends from the sky landing on a heap of dirty snow. Every viking was decorating Berk for the upcoming holiday, Snoggletog. All vikings except for one... Gobber. The quirky viking, Hiccup, walks up to his busy father, Stoick the Vast, and asks, "Hey uh.. Dad. What's up with Gobber lately? He's been acting weird lately and keeps sitting on that edge, looking at the ocean." Stoick looks over to where Hiccup points and sees Gobber sitting on the icy ledge, staring off into the horizon. "I'll handle this, you keep helping out." With that, The big burly viking walks over to the depressed best friend and sits next to him. "Look.. uh... Gobber... It's been 30 years-" "32 years..." Stoick awkwardly pauses, "Yes.. 32 years... and I understand how you feel. But the kids are starting to notice and I don't think you'd want me telling them the story. Do you think you could try to help out decorating a little?" Gobber sighs, "I dunno Stoick. Not a day passes by that I don't think about it. And tomorrow is the exact day it happened..." Stoick looks away from Gobber, being terrible with these kinds of things. "Well how could any of us forget? It was a terrible, terrible day that was. And I know how much you don't want to believe it, but when you sit here and think about that day, it isn't helping you any... Maybe if you just get out there and try to have fun, you'll forget about it for today." Gobber sighs again, his breath visible in the frosty weather. "Alright.." Stoick helps up his buddy and they both walk back to everybody. Some other vikings were looking at each other with saddened expressions, and Gobber even heard someone mutter, "Poor Gobber. I would hate to be him..."

Hiccup and Astrid were busy trying to get Snotlout out of Fireworm's mouth, the twins were busy fighting over who could hang up the last shield, and Fishlegs was busy doing whatever Fishlegs does. Toothless was busy messing with a little Terrible Terror. Finally all the decorations were up and Stoick commented on how this was going to be a Snoggletog to remember. Gobber was at his post, making a weapon to keep his mind off of his bad memories. Hiccup, finally getting Snotlout out of Fireworm's mouth, walks over to Gobber, and asks, "Hey Gobber... Are you alright? Ya seem kinda down.." Trying to seem like the regular old self, Gobber smiled, "Of course I am alright! Just busy thinkin' 'bout what I'm gonna get ya guys for Snoggletog!" Hiccup grinned and asked, "Oh good... I made this present for Astrid but..." "Ya don't think she'll like it?" "Yeah... I haven't heard what she'd like and I didn't want to ask so I just made her a few throwing axes.." Gobber chuckled, "She'll love it! You should also think about gettin' her a li'l somethin' for her dragon, Stormfly. I overheard her talkin' to Ruffnut about wanting a new collar for Stormfly..." Hiccup beamed, "Thanks, Gobber!" He then ran off to Toothless seeing that he was getting attacked by a dozen Terrible Terrors. Hearing about Hiccup's little present to his crush made Gobber feel down once again.

The next day, everyone was in Great Hall enjoying breakfast and talking about how they can't wait for presents. Gobber was playing with his food, looking awfully down. Stoick was having fun drinking with a few other vikings, talking and joking, until he noticed his down friend again. "I'll uh.. be right back. I have something I need to take care of..." He walks over to Gobber and sits next to him again. "How're ya holdin' up?" Gobber sighed, not looking at his friend, "Not holdin' at all.." Stoick, wishing he could do something, comes up with an idea. "Gobber, follow me. There's something I want you to do." Gobber groans and follows Stoick out to the ledge that he was sitting at yesterday. "What are we doin' Stoick?" He said flatly. "Alright, I know that today was the day... it... all happened. And I remembered this ol' tale my father told me... and I want you to try it. He told me that if you hold a rock in your hand, make a wish, and throw it into the sea, Odin himself will grant it for you. I thought it would help you have some hope..." Gobber smiled at his caring friend, "Well. I dunno if it will come true but I'll give it a shot.." He then grabbed a small rock from the ground, clenched it while making his wish, and threw it out to the sea. Stoick pats his back and they walk back into the Great Hall to where they were at first. Gobber seemed a little bit happier after.

It was the time of day where the dragons all took off into flight to their nest to lay their eggs. The young vikings go along with their dragons, including Hiccup and Toothless. The older vikings all wave and shout goodbye, then go back inside the Great Hall to hang up their helmets for Odin and others to put presents into. Stoick was setting up Hiccup's helmet next to his own in the regular spots he puts them. Gobber already put his helmet up, and was busy making more things at the blacksmiths, clinging onto his little hope he had from when he threw his rock to the sea. Although it was highly unlikely for his wish to ever come true no matter how much he wished, he still hoped and hoped it would so he could finally be happy again.

It was the next day and the dragons came herding back to Berk. Stoick saw Hiccup and grinned, but then focused more seeing that there was another person on Toothless. Hiccup landed next to his father and rushed over, with the aid of Toothless of course, keeping him from slipping. "Dad! Dad! There was a woman on the island and she needs help. She needs food- fast!" Stoick noticed the dizzy woman and caught her before she fell off of Toothless, and bridal style carried her to the Great Hall with a giant plate of food in front of her. She was busy scarfing food while Stoick was talking to his son, "Where did you find her?" "Astrid noticed something while on our way back and when I went lower to see what it was, it was this woman and she was struggling to walk. She was pretty out of it when we tried questioning her, but she said that she was looking for her home. After that she was so out of it she couldn't walk." Stoick looked at her then back at Hiccup. "I wonder why she was out there..." He went and sat next to the woman who looked very content now. She looked at Stoick and seemed to be suprised. "St...Stoick?!" Stoick inspected the woman once more, but once she brushed her messy long, dirty blonde hair out of her face, Stoick knew exactly who she was. "Thelma! Oh Odin, it's a miracle!" They gave each other a great bear hug but then Stoick quickly realized, "Oh! I almost forgot! I need you to stand right here in the middle of the walk way. I'll be right back!" Stoick ran hastily out the door, then came back moments later dragging the depressed Gobber into the Great Hall, "Will you stop that!" Stoick grinned, all excited like a child viking getting the gift he wanted. He pointed towards the viking woman with blonde hair standing in the walkway. Gobber grumpily looked, and then his whole demeanor changed. "Thelma..?"

The woman ran up to Gobber, eyes full of joyful tears, and the force from her hug was so powerful, she knocked the big viking man down. Gobber had a loud cheerful chuckle, "Thelma! I can't believe you're back! Stoick! How did you do it?" Thelma got off the burly viking and helped him up. "I didn't do a thing! I think Odin heard you!" Gobber wiped his eyes, grinning his under-bite grin. "What happened to you? I thought you were eaten by a dragon?" The joyful blonde woman said, "No way! The little monster took me way out to the forest and just dropped me! Left me to die, it did, but I got myself down from the trees and started walking back. I ended up in another village for a few years then went out again to find my way. The only thing that kept me going was thinking of you..." They hugged once more and then Gobber smiled at Stoick. "This is the best gift I could EVER get." Stoick smiled and patted his buddy's back.

Hiccup and Astrid walked in on the two vikings hugging causing Hiccup to question awkwardly, "Um... What's going on?" Gobber chuckles and sits down at a table with Thelma. "Well, it looks like I got another story to tell you two. Come sit! This one is a long one." When he sees Stoick, Hiccup, and Astrid sitting in front of him, Gobber begins his story.

"It was 32 years ago that I first met Thelma. We both were in dragon training at the time and she was the best out of all the other boys training. A stubborn one she was, especially after losing. She would practice getting better all night until she won! To Thelma, I was just another boy at the time. But unlike the others, I didn't try to beat her. Well, that was mainly because I was scared of her at the time, but also because I had a crush on her! One night all of us were gathered around a fire before we had to battle each other to see who would kill the Monstrous Nightmare infront of all the other vikings, and Thelma left to get more food. A few moments later, we all hear a scream in the background. I get up as fast as I can with my axe and run to find her being attacked by a Skrill. Before I could get over there to help her, the beast was gone, with Thelma in it's claws. I threw my axe but it missed it by a hair. It took me till then to realize that Thelma was my first love, and I never stopped thinkin' about her since..." Gobber smiled at Thelma and she gave him another hug. Astrid and Fishlegs 'awww'd, Hiccup just smile, and Snotlout and Ruffnut and Tuffnut just made disgusted faces. The other viking teens crowded in once they heard Gobber telling a story.

Snoggletog continued, being one to remember above all others, Thelma and Gobber were catching up, Hiccup and Astrid were unknowningly flirting with each other while the other viking teens teased them silently in the background. Stoick looked over at all of his vikings and smiled. It had been the best Snoggletog yet. While everyone was now handing out gifts to their friends and lovers, Gobber was no where to be found. Stoick walked over to Thelma and asked, "Where is Gobber? I haven't seen him in a bit..." "Oh he left saying he forgot something in his house." Stoick stroked his beard, until Gobber walked through the door clumsily in a hurry. He walked slower up to Thelma and said, "Before you got kidnapped from the dragon, I made you a gift. That night I was hoping to give it to you at the fire but... ahem. Anyways. Here ya go." He shyly handed her a poorly wrapped small box. She opened it carefully revealing a necklace that had two claws on a string with a small smooth rock in the middle. "This... This was the necklace my mother gave me. But I thought it fell off while I was fighting my first dragon, the Gronckle..?" Gobber smiled, "Yeah it did. But from the moment I saw you I liked you! So when I saw that your necklace fell I spent all night trying to find it in the arena. I had to get a new string and I cleaned it off for ya, too." Thelma smiled and hugged him tight. "Oh, Gobber, this is the best gift I could have ever asked for! Besides being able to see you again." They kissed for the first time causing a roar of aww's and a few gag noises from the viking teens.

After a week of talking and getting to catch up, Gobber finally asked Thelma to marry her. Of course she said yes, and lived their lives together like a cute little couple. Thelma ended up helping out at the blacksmith shop. After a year of a happy marriage, they had a baby girl named Ingrid. The end. (:


End file.
